


The Pensieve of the Dead (Intro)

by who5555



Series: The Pensieve Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Pensieve, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who5555/pseuds/who5555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, the day Voldemort enters the Potter house. Sometimes it's Lily in first person, sometimes it's James, sometimes it's just Harry looking from a far (as a pensieve). Ok, I hope this makes sense!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pensieve of the Dead (Intro)

**Author's Note:**

> I've written some other things with the same title, for now they are separate and - apparently - not related, but!!, someday I hope to write it as a whole!  
> Also, this was the first fanfic I ever wrote!!! So it's messy and short and I was just trying it out, really.

(…)

Suddenly, right after she poured the tea on the cup, she heard a strange noise. Immediately she climbed the stairs and entered the room. There, she found the handsome godfather on the floor, with the baby, both laughing hysterically. She wanted to smile, but knowing that what he was holding was her precious six months old baby, she grew worried.

"What happened?", she asked, and was pleased to notice the tone of a concerned parent coming off of her. Just like her mother’s.

"Oh. That’s between me and baby Harry", he said, with a smirk on his face.

She was still worried, but seeing that the baby seemed fine and was still smiling, she relaxed.

"Well, come down, the tea is ready".

That memory faded and now she saw the crack on the ceiling again.

(…)

Only three months ago she was sitting by the kitchen with her husband, reading to the little baby he was holding. James insisted on putting his glasses on him.  
"Stop that!", she said, but couldn’t help herself from laughing at the sight of that tiny baby with huge glasses on. Still, it could be bad for his eyes.

Her laugh was one of the things he loved the most about his wife. Well, at least that’s what used to be what he loved the most. Now, ever since the baby was born, what made his soul the happiest was when she showed signs of worry towards the baby. Their baby. Now, there was nothing in this world that he loved more than this little family of his. Sometimes this felt so heavy on his heart that it was painful to walk away even if for a few seconds. He wanted to cherish every single moment he had with the two people he cared the most. He often thought that he would be able to do anything to protect them, if danger was in the way.

Feeling the heavy heart of pure love, he took the glasses off and stared at little Harry.

(…)


End file.
